Toda una vida junto a ti
by Lucia991
Summary: Sakura tenía una extraña sensación de que había permanecido toda una vida junto a él - Viñeta - Sakura & Sasuke


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

***Toda una vida junto a ti***

* * *

Toda una vida junto a ti.

Así se sentía ella, Sakura tenía una extraña sensación de que había permanecido toda una vida junto a él. Desde pequeños, incluso desde antes de entrar a la academia, ella lo había observado. En secreto, al menos en un principio, lo había admirado… Amado. Sasuke había sido todo lo que ella deseaba, todo lo que su corazón podía querer. Y Sakura, como una madre que consiente a su hijo, le había dado a su corazón lo que éste pedía.

Había pasado sus mañanas detrás suyo, sus tardes a su alrededor y sus noche soñando con él. Sakura se despertaba, vivía y dormía por Sasuke. Su universo, que en algún tiempo recóndito había sido infinito, se redujo solo a esos dos pozos negros, a esos ojos tan profundos en los que era posible perderse. Cargados de indiferencia, de fastidio y de odio, fríos como un tempano de hielo e hirientes como el mismísimo infierno. Todo en ellos significaba dolor, gritaba que te alejaras, pero por alguna extraña razón sus esmeraldas habían sido hipnotizadas por ese ónix impenetrable.

Se había resignado a todo por estar con él, por llevar su ritmo -algo que ciertamente nunca pudo llegar a hacer-, había terminado su amistad con Ino por Sasuke, había roto aquel lazo tan importante por él, había herido innumerables veces a Naruto, había dejado sus convicciones de lado, había sido todo lo que no quería solo por él, y Sasuke simplemente había mirado para otro lado.

En la academia -aún lo recordaba como si fuese ayer- había formado parte de aquel grupillo de niñas que siempre cantaban y gritaban en coro. Había sido de esas que le festejaban hasta el más simple de los tiros. Moldeó su enseñanza a él, había estudiado duro solo para tener su mismo nivel académico, había intentado –inútilmente- mejorar sus técnicas, solo por él. Y como en todas las otras oportunidad lo único que recibió de él fue indiferencia.

Pero la vida pareció sonreírle cuando la colocaron en el mismo equipo de él. Y ella sintiéndose tan afortunada e importante había dejado de lado a Naruto, creyendo banalmente que podrían ser un equipo: Ella y Sasuke. La primera decepción se la llevó en el reto de los cascabeles. Aquello que tan fácil parecía le había enseñado su primer error, y aún más penoso, la había dejado en evidencia a ella. Había demostrado ser peor que una escoria. Cuando Sasuke le compartió de su comida a Naruto una bomba estalló dentro de ella, no solo había actuado egoístamente, sino que también comprendió qué tan poco sabía y conocía ella al Uchiha. Sakura se había burlado del rubio y se había reído pensando que eso divertiría a Sasuke, pero claramente no fue así.

Y así, permaneciendo a su lado, en su mismo equipo, logró ver cuántas deficiencias y errores había en ella. Así comprendió qué tan lejos se hallaba de aquello que tanto quería, qué tan lejos se encontraba de Sasuke. Ella no comprendía, no entendía nada. Una niña tonta, eso había sido, hablando en una oportunidad de la falta de padres de Naruto, cuando lo que a ella le faltaba era tacto. Sasuke, el frío y distante Sasuke, no era muy distinto a Naruto -eso ella lo comprendería mucho más tarde- el Uchiha sentía el mismo vació producto de la soledad que Naruto, la diferencia radicaba en la forma que cada uno había encontrado para expresarlo.

Los exámenes chunin… una vez más sufrió la pena de quedar en ridículo frente a sus compañeros. En el bosque había demostrado ser una completa inútil, alguien en quien no se podía confiar, alguien que no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera proteger a sus amigos. Había dolido, en el medio de su pecho como si de una daga enterrándose en su corazón se tratase. Y había llorado, como aquella vez cuando Ino la encontró, había llorado. Y en esos momentos deseó tener a su amiga con ella, pero para eso era tarde. Y se juró a sí misma mejorar, volverse más fuerte.

Con el corazón en la boca, preocupada por la salud y el estado emocional de Sasuke había llegado a los combates preliminares. Intentando por todos los medios creer aquella mentira que con tanto trabajo había elaborado. Sasuke estaría bien, él se recuperaría, él no cambiaría, seguiría formando parte del equipo 7 como hasta ese momento lo había hecho. Y fracasó, fracasó contra aquella que había sido su mejor amiga, nuevamente había caído, y seguía siendo igual de doloroso. Los ojos de Ino cuando tuvo la oportunidad de acabarla y simplemente la abofeteó, nunca se los olvidaría. Ese gesto que la rubia había tenido había sido una gran muestra de amor, y ella simplemente lo había despreciado. Una vez más se había equivocado y seguía siendo por la misma razón: Sasuke.

Su corazón sangraba por la herida, los nervios la traicionaban. Lo sentía cada vez más lejos, más distante, más apagado. Nunca había estado a la par de él,, pero ahora, con cada respiración, con cada latido de su corazón, sentía el alma de Sasuke un poco más oscura, más fría. Y se fue, luego de aquellos combates Sasuke simplemente abandonó a la aldea. Sakura aún podía sentir en su espalda la fría piedra de aquel banco en el que despertó, sabiendo una vez más que había fallado, que no había podido detenerlo. Ella no había sido suficiente, no para Sasuke.

Y después de eso, todo fue peor. Entre lágrimas le hizo prometer algo que nunca debió a Naruto, y entre más lágrimas se pasó el resto del tiempo esperando su regreso. Su corazón, deshecho por la pena, aguardaba algo imposible. Él ya no regresaría, no al menos el mismo Sasuke y ella lo sabía, sin embargo siguió entregándole todo, siguió regalándole sus sueños, sus días y su corazón. Se guardó para él, porque el corazón de Sakura solo latía por él.

Y ahora, después de tanto tiempo, lo tenía frente a ella. Sus orbes negras ya no flameaban con pasión, ya no había odio, ni indiferencia ni frialdad. No había nada, Sasuke estaba roto, por donde se lo mirase le faltaba algo. Y Sakura nuevamente lloraba, porque le dolía verlo así, porque ella había deseado y rezado porque él volviese sano y salvo, y ahora que sentía todo ese dolor, toda esa soledad… No podía dejar de temblar.

Se acercó a él, algún tiempo atrás seguramente hubiese corrido a su encuentro y se hubiese abalanzado sobre él, pero ahora algo la retenía y todavía no lograba comprender qué era. Irónico, toda su vida había girado en torno a él, no había pasado un día sin que derramara una lágrima por Sasuke y ahora que lo tenía frente a ella no sabía qué hacer. El dolor seguía siendo el mismo, el amor solo había podido crecer… A simple vista nada la detenía, pero dentro de ella algo le impedía avanzar más.

–Sasuke… –Su nombre salió de sus labios en un leve susurro, dolía pronunciarlo –Sasuke –Volvió a susurrar.

Y él no dijo nada, una vez más no respondió a sus llamados, pero eso ella ya lo sabía. Sasuke podría haber cambiado, pero ella, para él, seguiría siendo un punto negro, una macha molesta.

–Sakura –Alzó la vista que inútilmente había clavado en el piso –No lo repetiré –Una sonrisa se dibujó por su rostro, había escuchado bien, era Sasuke el que la llamaba.

–No esperaba que lo hicieras –Y de pronto, el tiempo parecía desaparecer, y los años vividos dejaban de existir.

No había allí nada más que Sakura quisiera, porque él había vuelto. Y ahora que lo pensaba nunca se había ido, porque quizás Sasuke no estuvo con ella pero Sakura estuvo…

Toda una vida con él

* * *

Desde ya, muchisimas gracias por leer.

Un beso grande y espero sus comentarios =)


End file.
